


we're alright together

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: He knows something is wrong when he gets home and there is no music on.In which there is a phone call, a conversation and a family.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 214





	we're alright together

**Author's Note:**

> I got some really nice responses on the last thing I posted so I decided to write some more!! its just a bit of fluff with a bit of angst and I hope you enjoy! :D title is from pretty shining people by george ezra bc george ezra makes me happy

Geralt knows something is wrong when he comes home and there’s no music playing. Usually as soon as Jaskier is home, he commandeers the speaker and puts one of his many, many playlists on. He can hear muttered Polish coming from the door of the office. Ah. That means that Jaskiers parents are on the phone which is never a good sign. They have an interesting evening ahead of them then.

Dropping Ciri’s schoolbag down by the sofa, he watches as she runs up the stairs chatting gleefully about the toy she has to find because her and Dara are going to play a new game tomorrow and _it has to be the red horse, the horse is really important, Dad._

He walks and cautiously pushes the door of the study open to find Jaskier slumped with his head in his hand whilst the other holds his phone up to his ear. Even from here he can see the tension in Jaskiers shoulders and his normally well styled hair dishevelled from no doubt running his fingers through it in frustration. From here he can also hear the shrill voice coming through the phone which means its Jaskiers mother on the other end. He’s learnt that trying to interrupt these calls to check if Jaskier is okay is not as helpful as he thinks, so instead he backs away and quietly closes the door. It’s rare that Jaskier talks to his parents, but Geralt knows from the few past experiences that it is better to wait and be ready to listen to Jaskier vent about whatever bullshit they’ve said this time.

He busies himself by starting to prepare dinner and grabbing all the vegetables he needs out of the fridge. Luckily Ciri isn’t too fussy with food and will eat most things, but he finds that he can sneak even more in if he hides them in a tomato sauce along with some pasta and cheese. If he’s being honest, he has to sneak them in more for Jaskier than Ciri. He’s pretty sure if he gave Jaskier free reign of the kitchen, they would live off of nothing but frozen pizzas and McDonalds.

As he’s just finishing off the prep and about to start the washing up, he feels a pair of arms wind around his waist and a kiss is pressed against his neck.

“Hey” murmurs Jaskier into his neck.

“Hey yourself” replies Geralt, turning his head so he can place a kiss of his own on Jaskiers cheek “everything ok?”

Jaskier just hums and tightens his hold around Geralt. This conversation must have been worse than the other ones as Jaskier has normally started ranting about something by now. Geralt knows that he just needs to be patient and Jaskier will tell him what was said eventually. But still hates not knowing what’s going on in Jaskiers head and how he can make it better. While he waits, he just places his hands on Jaskier arms and rubs small circles on Jaskiers forearms and lets his boyfriend take the comfort he needs right now.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there but they are eventually interrupted by the timer sounding, alerting them to the fact that dinner is ready.

Jaskier unwinds his arms and moves away but before he can go too far, Geralt turns and gently grabs his wrist. He looks into the blue eyes that he knows so well, and his heart drops at the troubled look he can see there. Raising his hand to Jaskiers face and softly running his thumb across his cheek, he feels slightly better when Jaskier gives him a small smile.

“What did she say?”

There’s no point in trying to pretend that he didn’t hear the phone call and he hopes that the sooner he finds out what the call was about, he can start to help.

“It was-she said that he-I should-“ Jaskier sighs frustratedly and then takes a deep breath “I’ll tell you later, I just need to sort it all out in my head first.”

Geralt hums in response and pulls Jaskier closer so he can press his lips to his forehead until Jaskier squirms away from him with a small laugh.

“I’ll go get the monster for dinner” he says before turning up the stairs.

Geralt is putting the plates on the table when he hears Ciri giggling and looks around to see his daughter hanging over Jaskiers shoulder, swinging as he moves from side to side, exaggerating his movements every time she squeals in delight.

“Jas! Put me down! Stop it!” she laughs whilst smacking her hands against his back.

“As the lady wishes” he says and then promptly drops her face first onto the sofa. She’s up immediately and runs to the table sitting her seat and sticking her tongue out at Jaskier.

He can’t find out anything more during dinner as conversation is dominated by Ciri, who is excitedly sharing the story of her day. As much as he wants to find out what has upset Jaskier so much, it is hard to be annoyed when he sees the smile on his daughters face as she excitedly describes the game she had played today with Dara and all the facts she learnt in science. Sometimes he worries about this whole parenting thing, but looking at the huge smile on Ciri’s face right now, he feels that he must be doing something right. After dinner he has to get her bathed and settled in bed and Jaskier is summoned for a bedtime story because _I’m sorry Daddy but he does the best voices._

It’s not until later when he and Jaskier are stretched out on the sofa with Jaskier leaning back into his chest that he finally gets his answer.

Jaskier pauses the show that neither of them had really been watching anyway and takes a breath.

“My Dad is ill” he says quietly, “like really ill. Something to do with his heart. Mum was trying to persuade me to go see him. Apparently the doctors are saying he’s got a week at most.”

Well shit. Geralt hums and pulls Jaskier closer to him asking “Do you want to go see him?”

“Not really. I mean I know I probably should but I really don’t think that he is going to have had a sudden change of heart. He has made it perfectly clear how he feels about me and every life choice I’ve ever made and he literally _told_ me that I’m getting fuck all in the will so I’m not sure what she thinks will happen. There’s not going to be some dramatic reunion where we hug and start crying.”

Jaskier slumps back into Geralts chest, seemingly exhausted by the outburst. He turns to look up at Geralt and asks “What do you think I should do?”

“I think its your decision and whatever you decide will be the right thing to do” he replies “I’m sorry I know that’s not helpful and that you want a proper answer” he presses his lips to Jaskiers temple “But whatever you decide and whatever happens, you’ve got a family right here with me and Ciri and Yen and my brothers. We’re here.”

He flushes, a bit embarrassed as he rarely says so much at once, but despite all the words Jaskier says Geralt knows that sometimes he just needs someone elses. Judging by the way Jaskier turns and wraps his arms around Geralt shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss, these words seem to have done the trick.

They part and Jaskier rests their forehead together, Geralt tightens his arms around him seeing the glint of tears in Jaskiers eyes.

“Thank you” Jaskier whispers.

They decide to abandon to the TV, neither of them really up for trying to focus on anything right now so they make their way upstairs. Lying in bed, Geralt can still feel the tension in Jaskiers body. The other man is unlikely to sleep tonight, too many thoughts running around in his head. Geralt presses a kiss into his shoulder and tangles their legs together, hoping that his solid presence will be of some reassurance.

He wakes the next morning to find his head is now resting on Jaskiers chest, with the other mans fingers running through his hair.

“I’ve decided.” Jaskier states, no hint of tiredness in voice so he’s clearly been up for a while “I’m going to go and see him. I’m not expecting anything but I think I’d regret it if I didn’t go.” He looks down at Geralt with a fond smile “And its like you said. No matter what happens, I have a perfectly good family right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! if you liked it let me know and also lmk if I need to update any tags (I am still very new to this whole thing haha!)


End file.
